Si tu savais comme je te hais
by Karine-F
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque le niveau de tension sexuelle alimentée par la colère arrive à son paroxysme ? OS SwanQueen


_Si tu savais comme je te hais._

 **« Oh, foutez-moi la paix Miss Swan ! S'écria la brune dans les rues de Storybrooke.**

 **_ Que je vous foute la paix ? QUE JE VOUS FOUTE LA PAIX ? Non mais c'est une BLAGUE ?! »**

Ceci était le lot quotidien d'Emma Swan et de Regina Mills. Leurs habitudes étaient ponctuées de répliques cinglantes, de piques, de sarcasme et d'hurlements. Elles ne se détestaient pas, au fond… Mais elles n'arrivaient simplement pas à communiquer autrement qu'en se crachant dessus, c'était inévitable.

 **« On en est revenu au Miss Swan alors, mmh ? Et puis quoi, votre sapin vous prend la tête et c'est de ma faute ?! Il pue la forêt de toute façon ! S'écria Emma, d'une manière volontairement puérile. »**

Regina se retourna vers la blonde, rouge de colère. Leurs joutes avaient bien souvent plusieurs étapes. Au départ, il y avait les attaques faciles, à savoir les fréquentations de l'une et de l'autre.

 **« Peut-être qu'il sent la forêt, mais je préfère toujours ça à l'odeur de la marée. Acheva durement Regina.**

 **_ Oh oh ! Hook, encore et toujours lui, c'est quoi votre putain de problème ?!**

 **_ Vous n'avez donc aucune éducation ?! »**

La seconde étape était sans cesse la même : après les fréquentations, la famille. Emma souffla. Parfois, elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle et Regina n'entretenaient que des querelles de vieux couple divorcé. Aux abords du Granny's, la blonde préféra ignorer sciemment Regina. Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de marcher et d'entrer dans le restaurant.

Regina l'attrapa par le bras tandis que la blonde s'apprêtait à aller aux toilettes.

 **« C'est VOUS qui avez un problème, compris ? Chuchota durement Regina.**

 **_ Oui vous avez raison, c'est moi qui ai jeté une putain de malédiction sur tout un royaume pendant 28 ans à cause du mensonge d'une gamine de 10 ans. Vous. Etes. Tarée. Ok ? Décomposa Emma en articulant grossièrement. »**

La voilà, la dernière étape : le passé. Et les insultes. C'était toujours la même chose, toujours le même traintrain quotidien, qui avait le don de fatiguer plusieurs personnes, à commencer par l'entourage des deux jeunes femmes et par Ruby ainsi que Granny qui avaient l'immense privilège d'y avoir droit chaque jour.

 **« Et vous, vous n'êtes qu'une sale gamine, une délinquante de bas étage, une-**

 **_ Bon Dieu, mais allez faire ça ailleurs ! S'agaça Ruby en passant devant les deux jeunes femmes, un plateau à la main.**

 **_ Très bonne idée. Siffla Emma en saisissant Regina par le bras et en l'emmenant dans la réserve, de force. »**

Regina voulu s'opposer à la blonde, mais sa prise était trop forte. Elle lui en faisait presque mal. Emma ferma brutalement la porte. Regina se retrouva soudainement plaquée contre le mur de la pièce. Les regards des deux jeunes femmes étaient noirs de colère. A vrai dire… Elles ne savaient même plus pourquoi elles se disputaient à l'heure actuelle. Le plus important, était de gagner la bataille. Regina croisa les bras, déterminée.

 **« Vous me gonflez Regina, vous me gonflez prodigieusement, vous et vos grands airs, votre morale à deux balles et votre éducation pathétique.**

 **_ MON éducation pathétique ?! S'exclama Regina, outrée.**

 **_ Oui ! Votre mère est une profonde malade et c'est une tare qui a l'air d'être génétique ! S'exclama Emma.**

 **_ Oh vous voulez VRAIMENT vous aventurer sur ce terrain-là ? Vous voulez que je vous parle des deux crétins que composent vos parents peut-être ?!**

 **_ Putain mais vous ne vous arrêtez donc JAMAIS ?! S'agaça Emma.**

 **_ Surveillez votre langage, vous oubliez à qui vous parlez Miss Swan ! Répondit Regina de façon autoritaire.**

 **_ Mais je vous EMMERDE Majesté ! S'exclama Emma, jetant ses bras en l'air en signe de dépit.**

 **_ Ayez encore une seule fois ce genre de langage et vous ne reverrez plus Henry c'est clair ?! »**

Cette fois, Emma vit rouge. Cela faisait des années que la brune n'avait pas abordé le sujet de l'éducation d'Henry qu'elle partageait.

 **« Henry est MON fils. Menaça Emma. »**

Elles en étaient revenues à ce point, toujours divergeant lorsque les disputes étaient trop fortes.

 **« C'est le MIEN et j'en ai tous les droits !**

 **_ Je vous jure que si vous faites ça je… Menaça Emma d'une voix grave.**

 **_ Vous QUOI Miss Swan ? »**

Les yeux de Regina lançaient des éclairs. Pour une affaire dont elles ne se souvenaient même plus, la dispute avait viré dans une des plus grosses altercations qu'elles aient pu connaître depuis longtemps. Emma avait l'impression de retourner à la case départ et elle détestait cela. En plus de revenir au fameux « Miss Swan », les voilà retournant dans leurs vieux travers concernant leur fils. C'était pathétique. Regina, elle, n'entendait plus rien d'autre que sa hargne. Elle avait conscience d'aller trop loin oui, mais sa fierté l'empêchait de faire marche arrière.

 **« Je… Prononça durement Emma, incapable de finir sa phrase tant la colère l'aveuglait.**

 **_ On a perdu sa langue Princesse ? Répondit Regina, sarcastique. »**

Cette fois, s'en était trop. Emma était déterminée à clouer le bec à Regina, coûte que coûte.

Elle saisit les pans du blazer bleu de Regina et l'amena à elle dans un baiser brutal. Elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes sans aucune tendresse ni passion, juste dans un geste possessif, colérique et impulsif.

Emma n'avait plus su quoi faire pour faire taire la brune. Elle éprouvait cette sensation étrange, à mi-chemin entre la passion et la haine. Cela avait toujours été ainsi entre elle… Un amour vache en quelque sorte… Même si Emma tiquait sans arrêt sur le mot « amour ».

Regina elle, avait le regard écarquillé et les mains en l'air, ne sachant que faire. Si la blonde voulait la prendre de court, c'était réussi !

En réalisant cela, Regina comprit subitement qu'elle perdrait la partie en ne répliquant pas. Elle poussa alors Emma de toutes ses forces, la faisant reculer d'un pas.

 **« Non mais vous êtes folles ?! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! S'exclama Regina, les lèvres rouges.**

 **_ La ferme ! Répondit sauvagement Emma. »**

De la même manière, Emma fit un pas en avant et reprit possession des lèvres de Regina brutalement. L'échange était féroce, animal.

Regina tenta de repousser de nouveau la blonde, mais Emma saisit ses mains et la plaqua contre le mur, rendant l'échappatoire impossible pour la reine.

Regina se décida à affronter la blonde autrement. Refusant encore de la laisser gagner, elle laissa sa langue gagner la bouche de la sauveuse. S'engagea un combat intérieur, l'une voulant absolument l'ascendant sur l'autre. Regina relâchait peu à peu la force qu'elle exerçait contre les mains emprisonnant ses poignets et Emma fit de même.

Emma plaqua son corps contre celui de la brune, faisant buter sa ceinture contre son entrejambe. Regina gémit, à la fois de douleur et de désir. Emma lâcha complétement les mains de la reine qui les remonta vers la chevelure blonde de son assaillante. Elle planta ses ongles, lui tirant presque la crinière afin d'assouvir sa domination.

Emma voulut répliquer. Ainsi, elle se saisit des fesses de Regina avec possessivité. Regina gémit une nouvelle fois. Elle saisit un des poignets d'Emma fin de l'éloigner de son corps. S'engagea un nouveau duel physique qu'Emma abandonna étrangement rapidement. A la place, elle dégagea la chevelure de la brune. Regina mordilla la lèvre inférieure de la blonde avant que celle-ci ne s'attaque à son cou sans ménagement. Elle y passa ses dents puis sa langue sans aucune tendresse.

 **« Si vous saviez comme je vous déteste. Grogna la blonde. »**

Emma écrasa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de Regina avec toute l'animosité qu'elle avait emmagasinée. Regina grogna et se saisit de la ceinture de la blonde afin de l'approcher d'elle. Emma quant à elle se saisit du blazer de Regina et l'emmena avec elle, cherchant un endroit plus confortable pour leur nouvelle joute étrangement plaisante.

Chacune buttait contre les étagères pleines de conserves, créant un vacarme du tonnerre. Puis, Emma quitta la bouche de Regina et la souleva afin de la déposer sur un vieux congélateur. La brune avait le regard noir et Emma ne savait si elle laissait transparaître une immense colère ou un désir immuable. Peut-être un peu des deux.

Habillement, Regina défit la ceinture de la blonde et la fit claquer au passage contre ses cuisses.

 **« Et je vous déteste encore plus. Répondit Regina, sadique.**

 **_ J'attends de voir. Défit Emma d'une voix rauque et extrêmement grave. »**

Le regard que lança Emma à Regina était indescriptible, à mi-chemin entre l'admiration et la haine, la colère et l'envie, la passion et la barbarie. Elle avait tout simplement autant envie de la tuer que de la faire jouir violemment. Elle voulait lui faire la guerre et lui faire l'amour. Elle éprouvait à présent un désir sauvage, animal, presque malsain.

Jamais personne n'était parvenu à animer autant de sentiments contradictoires en elle… Et jamais Regina n'avait refusé un défi.

La Reine avait été habituée à la cruauté, mais pas de cette façon, pas comme ça et cette cruauté était, elle devait l'avouer, plus délectable que n'importe quelle malédiction.

Regina tira de part et d'autre sur le jean serré de la blonde, faisant sauter le bouton et sa braguette en un coup savamment étudier. La respiration des deux jeunes femmes était déjà à son paroxysme.

Emma s'attaqua ainsi à l'oreille de Regina, la mordillant. Elle lui arracha un terrible frisson d'envie et sourit malgré elle. Puis, toujours avec autant de hargne, elle arracha sauvagement la chemise de Regina, faisant sauter tous les boutons un par un. Regina se cambra de plaisir, ne sachant échapper un gémissement caractéristique.

A ce son involontaire, la reine se mordit la lèvre inférieure, voulant retenir à tout prix chaque son de satisfaction de sa gorge.

Regina passa ses mains gelée sous le t-shirt de la blonde, saisissant brutalement son soutien-gorge, son corps se collant ainsi au sien avec sensualité.

 **« Montre-moi. Lui chuchota la brune dans l'oreille. »**

Les sens des deux jeunes femmes ne répondirent plus. Emma gémit rien qu'à l'entente de cette demande des plus incongrues et, étrangement, des plus délectables. Regina baissa le pantalon d'Emma juste suffisamment pour avoir accès au centre de son plaisir. Toujours aussi sauvagement, elle glissa sa main dans son string et se mit à glisser sensuellement deux de ses doigts de bas en haut, le long de son intimité.

 **« Regina. Gémit la blonde. »**

Emma retira son t-shirt entièrement et passa ses mains sur sa poitrine, son excitation allant au paroxysme. De sa main de libre, Regina saisit ainsi une fois encore le poignet de la sauveuse et la plaqua contre sa propre poitrine. Toutes deux se mordirent la lèvre d'envie, de désir et d'excitation. Soudain, Regina baissa entièrement le string d'Emma et introduisit deux doigts en elle, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de plaisir. Alors qu'elle peinait à ne pas suivre le rythme que lui imposait la reine, Emma parvint elle aussi à remonter la jupe de Regina et, sans attendre, suivit le même processus d'attaque.

Le rythme que la blonde infligeait à Regina était plus soutenu, plus rapide et son emprise contre son sexe était fort.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de lâcher sa prise et d'entourer le cou d'Emma avec ses bras. Leurs fronts en sueurs étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Les hanches de Regina se mirent à suivre le rythme, faisant se cogner imperceptiblement le meuble –pourtant lourd- contre le mur. Petit à petit, ses fesses décollaient du congélateur, tant et si bien qu'elle se soulevait et bougeait d'elle-même contre les doigts experts de son attaquante. Regina gémissait de plus en plus tandis qu'Emma se pinçait la bouche à sang. Elle fermait les yeux avec force, sachant pertinemment que la seule vue de cette brune prenant son pied devant ses yeux suffirait d'elle-même à sa jouissance.

Regina en était au bord de l'orgasme, ses mouvements devenant de plus en plus saccadés et rapides. Soudain, Emma retira ses doigts et saisit rudement les fesses de Regina.

La brune ouvrit les yeux avec stupeur et presque avec… colère. Puis, son regard se fit plus désireux et joueur.

 **« Ne croyez pas que vous m'aurez comme ça Miss Swan. »**

Regina descendit du meuble, poussant la sauveuse sans ménagement. Puis, elle parvint, par un habile tour de passe-passe à l'allonger sur le sol. Fièrement et favorisant sa position dominante. Regina finit d'ôter sa jupe ainsi que son sous vêtement et se mit à califourchon sur la blonde. Regina mit sa chevelure en bataille sur le côté, lui accordant une vue aussi admirable que sensuelle. La blonde se pinça de nouveau la lèvre devant le spectacle s'offrant à elle : une ancienne reine presque nue, dominante, au corps parfait et aux joues rouges d'excitation.

Elle était juste… délectable. Regina se pencha vers l'oreille de la sauveuse, lui accordant une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine encore emprisonnée dans son étau de tissus.

 **« Retirez-moi ça. Ordonna-t-elle en se saisissant du jean.**

 **_ Faites le vous-même. Répondit Emma, toujours dans le défi.**

 **_ Vous voulez vraiment jouer à ça ? Demanda la brune en se redressant, un sourire sadique planté sur le visage. »**

Regina remonta un de ses talons aiguilles toujours plantés sur ses pieds et tira d'un coup sec sur le vêtement, accordant une longue griffe sur la peau nue d'Emma. La blonde retint un gémissement de douleur et tortilla des jambes afin d'enlever son vêtement.

 **« Je vous avais prévenu. Répondit Regina d'une voix rauque. »**

Emma prit une fois encore les fesses de Regina en main. La brune descendit sa jambe et, toujours à cheval contre le corps nu de la sauveuse, elle plaqua son sexe humide contre celui d'Emma.

La blonde se cambra de plaisir en plantant ses ongles contre la chair de la brune. Regina quant à elle ne put se retenir de se frotter, encore et encore, toujours plus fort. Elle apposa ses mains sur la poitrine d'Emma pour une meilleure prise et une excitation supplémentaire.

Le rythme s'intensifia, encore et encore et les gémissements des deux femmes redoublèrent. Peu leur importaient l'endroit ou le moment, seul suffisait le plaisir. Et cet acte, cette attaque qu'elle subissait venant de chacune, chaque coup de rein de la brune n'était qu'un palier supplémentaire sur l'échelle du désir.

Lorsque la blonde commença elle aussi, à bouger à l'unisson, Regina s'accrocha au dernier rempart qu'elle avait à sa disposition pour ne pas s'écrouler, c'est-à-dire le soutien-gorge rouge de la blonde. A présent penchée sur elle, chacune ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard vers les pupilles dilatées de l'autre, lui communiquant tous son plaisir et tout son côté animal.

Le plaisir atteignant son paroxysme, Emma saisit brutalement Regina par la taille, l'empêchant de s'écrouler totalement sur son corps tandis que chacune était sous l'emprise de l'orgasme le plus fort qu'elles n'aient jamais connu.

En sueurs, la respiration haletante, chacune prit le temps de reprendre ses esprits. La tête de Regina reposait sur la clavicule d'Emma tandis que celle-ci entourait toujours le corps de la reine de façon possessive. Elle était brulante, tremblante de plaisir. Emma inspira longuement, savourant chaque seconde, le parfum enivrant de la reine.

Chacune ferma les yeux, se délectant de cet unique moment d'accalmie.

 **« S'il fallait ça pour vous faire taire. Parvient difficilement à prononcer la brune. »**

Emma ferma les yeux. Elle sourit, puis commença à rire doucement, secoué de spasmes incontrôlables. Regina sourit également, se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas se laisser aller au rire elle aussi.

La situation était tellement incongrue. Chaque situation entre elles étaient incongrus, et aucune des deux ne savaient si leur relation conflictuelle était ridicule ou tout simplement terriblement tendue.

Regina releva enfin la tête, balançant d'un geste toujours aussi sexy ses cheveux sur le côté. Son visage après l'amour était merveilleux. Elle arborait un sourire satisfait et amusée.

 **« Habillons-nous avant que les clients pensent que je vous ai tué. »**

Emma sourit et hocha la tête. En silence, elles se rhabillèrent et tentèrent de paraître naturelles.

Regina avait la main sur la poignée, prête à ouvrir la porte.

 **« Au fait. J'ai fait insonoriser la pièce. »**

Avant qu'Emma ne puisse répondre, la brune ouvrit la porte de la réserve et partit en direction de la sortie. Ruby les observa traverser le restaurant, les yeux froncés suspicieuse. L'atmosphère était différente et son instinct animal lui hurla qu'il venait de se passer entre elles, une dispute des plus charnelles.

Elle secoua la tête tandis que les deux jeunes femmes s'apprêtaient à emprunter un chemin opposé à la sortie du Granny's.

Regina se tourna à la dernière minute vers la blonde, un sourire délicieux et sadique sur le visage.

 **« Ravie d'avoir régler le problème avec vous Emma. »**

Emma se tourna et sourit, d'un air fier et sadique elle aussi.

 **« Plaisir partagé. A la prochaine Regina.**

 **_ Au revoir Miss Swan. »**

Puis, chacune partit de son côté d'un pas léger, bien décidée à ne plus jamais reparler de cet affrontement, mais espérant presque en secret qu'un jour, elles se mettraient assez en colère pour réitérer l'expérience.


End file.
